ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg Academy 2: Chibimeko and the Cooking Club
Cyborg Academy 2: Chibimeko and the Cooking Club is a sequel series to Cyborg Academy and ine of the second and final part of the Cyborg Academy Series. It stars Chibimeko as the main protagonist. Ronn, the talking cat from the first series remains a main character. 5 new main characters are introduced as well, who had been introduced as a cameo in Cyborg Academy The Epilogue Movie: 1 Month After - The Road of Time and Space. Unlike the prequel, CA 2 is more of a slice of life story and there is no main antagonist, as the enemy that appear frequently usually change in every story arcs. During the second season, more action scenes are implemented. Premise Season 1 CA 2 follows features Chibimeko and Ronn forming the Cooking Club with the 1st year students. Unbeknowst to Chibimeko, these new students have powers and abilities and are tasked to observe her due to her potential of becoming the most powerful magician. As Ronn is the only one know this, he assist his club members in dealing with anomalies caused by Chibimeko's magic while at the same time keeping it as a secret from her. Season 2 (titled Cyborg Academy 2: Chibimeko and the Cooking Club - Magics Revealed) During their second-year term, the Cooking Club have finally revealed the truth to Chibimeko about their objectives. Determined to help her friends, Chibimeko struggles with awakening her magical powers to a full potential. Movie Adaptation Cyborg Academy 2 The Movie: Mysteries of Medivalius While having their usual ordinary life, Chibimeko suggested to solve the mysteries of their hometown. While doing so, they encountered a lost time machine, which end up taking them to the Medieval Era. Trapped in a distant past, the Cooking Club attempt to find a way to return to their while also helping the peasants who resembles their friends fight against the Alchemic Order, who seeks to control the land Medivalia. Theme Song: starlog -Movie edit- ''' Cyborg Academy Series vs. Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline: The All-Out Battle Royale Both FC Teams, the New Danville Misfits, the secondary Plants, the Gadget Agents Organization, Medieval Troopers, The Ten Magicians, The 7 Elites, the Cooking Club, the other clubs, Team FANtasy-ia and the 6 Fearsome Team are summoned to the arena maze by Mystic City's principal to challenge them to an all-out battle royale against their respective enemies. Little did they know, this is more than a challenge as the truth awaits at the end of the maze.... '''Theme Song: Chikaigoto ~Sukoshi Dake Mō Ichido~ Crossover 1-Hour Special Cyborg Academy vs. FANtasy (CA2 half summay) Team FANtasy-ia pays a visit to Medieval City as they encounter the Cooking Club. Over the course of their trip, they discovered that a creature from their town is within the City and what's worse, it appears within the Dreamscape. It is up to Team FANtasy-ia and the Cooking Club to neutralize this threat. Main Characters (Cooking Club) Chibimeko Chibimeko is Kimeko's little sister. She is originally a disembodied cluster of magical energy who possesed Kimeko's original human body. As result of this possesion, she has a potential of becoming the most powerful magician. She forms the Cooking Club in CA 2. She discovers her own potential during the start of the second season and relentlessly attempts to awaken her stronger magic. Ronn A talking magical cat and Tiana's former assistant who attends Mythical Academy as a first-year student. He has an implied crush on Chibimeko. He now wears computer google glasses, a sweater and shorts. S'venia A young female android from Russia. She is oftenly accompanied by Nervana. She is tasked by Techvolution Ltd. to observe Chibimeko due to her potentials. Nervana A young alien who is oftenly seen with S'venia. Mio A young female vampire who is affliated with the Red Blood Association, the same organization that Orihime Keiichi works for. She is tasked with observing Chibimeko due to her potentials. She use her Sun Spear to protect herself from the sun. Sa'ik Iik A young ESPer from the ESP Combat Group, the same organization that Mayoi Nagato and Otosentchi affliated with. His powers include telekinesis and pyrokinesis. He is tasked with observing Chibimeko due to her potentials. He rarely show any anger, sadness or any type of emotions besides smiling and curiousty. His name is a homophone on the word 'psychic'. Sakarise Doofenshmirtz A young female ESPer from the ESP Combar Group. She is the little sister of Marinda Doofenshmirtz. She, like Sa'ik Iik, is tasked with observing Chibimeko. Her initial powers was to read people's mind. During the second season, it is revealed she has more mental abilities, one of them includes unleashing a radiated blast from her own mind. The 2nd Season also reveals the dark side that awakens her powers to a destructive level, which is the result of pressure and/or bullying from other people. Supporting Characters Soccer Club Ravensmoore Ivy Prophet club Mirai von K'shivar Joker Sebulba Chess Club Arthur Elizabeth Swimming Club Hang Ten Surfertchi Mahjong Club Katsudon Richi Kan Music Club Yui Azusa Himawari Mugi Antagonists Theme Song Opening Theme *Season 1:- **Boken Desho Desho (1-40) **Super Driver (41 - 80) *Season 2:- **starlog (81 - 120) **moving soul (121 - 160) Ending Theme *Season 1:- **??? **??? *Season 2:- **??? **??? Insert Songs * Akai Namida (125) Background Information *While Ronn is a main character in the prequel, he didn't have an important role or any sort to the storyline. Category:Fanon Works Category:TV Series